User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch3 Train Incident
Editor’s Note: Chika has just returned from a 2 night stay at Josh’s house while staying with him and his MyRoids and even working at his restaurant for a day while Jason’s MyRoid Taleyni was undergoing testing by Doc for some recent “problems”. Taleyni is undergoing unexplained changes and is unstable when any of her good or bad emotions are elevated. She has experienced only good emotions up until now, but that is about to change. Her elevated emotional state is usually indicated by her eyes giving off a redish/goldish glow. (see “Red Eyes” in the game’s Beauty Salon that actually look two tone.) '' '' Also, Taleyni and Alluvia have recently come to an understanding and decided to “share” Jason’s affection for them both. Until recently they have fought over him many times. This has caused extreme sadness, especially in Alluvia. At one point, Jason actually got tired of the fighting and felt guilty for not being honest with both of them. He was about to confess to Taleyni while in also in Alluvia's presence. Taleyni stopped him. Even though she loves Jason greatly, her love for Alluvia wouldn't let Jason choose between them. She felt Jason was being forced into choosing between them and wants him to be able to love them both freely. Breakfast and Train Incident *Jason hears a small whispery voice* C: Onii-chan.. *he opens his eyes to Chika being 2 inches away from his face staring directly into his eyes* J: *startled* Ah! Chi-chan..! *glances over at Taleyni cooking breakfast, still wearing her gown.* T: Wake up sleepy Head! J: *yawns* I’ll get a bath before breakfast. *Taleyni winks at Alluvia across the room.* - *after a few minutes, Alluvia follows Jason to the bath & knocks on door* A: Master, Alluvia is coming in to wash your back. J: Eh? Alluvia? Wait just a sec..! *Alluvia comes in wearing a towel and kneels behind Jason* J: ...why? A: ...Alluvia wanted to... *wraps her arms gently around Jason & presses up against his back* - J:But Tal... A: As excited as Taleyni gets around Master... *washing his back* ...the bath was likely to be destroyed. J: Heh, you have a point. T: Breakfast is ready you two! J: Ah, I see. You girls are conspiring together. A: ... J: Nothing to say? A: ... *pours rinse water over Jason’s head* J: Hmm... - *Alluvia gets up to leave but before shutting the door, throws her towel at Jason & it lands on his head* J: Hey...! *before he can remove the towel, the door shuts* J: What am I going to do with her? *gets dressed and goes to eat* T: Enjoy your bath? J: Yes I did. *glances at Alluvia who has an innocent look* - *After breakfast, Taley & Jason clean the kitchen. Alluvia & Chika are in the living room. Taley sees Jason carefully regarding Chika* T: Everything will be fine you know. J: I can't help but think about the meeting this morning and to what Chika said last night. T: No matter what happens, I'm here for you. *Hugs Jason, Pop/Crack* J: T-Taley! T: Oh sry! J: It's ok. - J: I'm still trying to figure out the best way to help level out your emotions. T: You could always try Doc's suggestion. J:I won't risk it! It has a low success rate, and *averts his gaze* I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. T: *smiles and squeezes Jason* J: Aahck... *goes limp* - J: *eyes blank & skin turning white* A: *walks in kitchen* Taley!!! T: Oh my, not again... *relaxes grip & carries Jason to couch* J: *in a raspy voice* I-II'm-mm o-oo-k-kaa-aay-yy... T: I'm so sorry... *starts to tear up* A: Don't worry, Master's fine. *pats Jason's cheek* HEY MASTER! ARE YOU DEAD? - T: Don't joke around! I could've really hurt Jason! *still teary* A: *surprised at T's tone* Alluvia is just being reassuring... *kneels beside Taley* Since Master will leave in a bit, let's hang out, ok? Alluvia will wait. Go change. Chi-chan, too... C: Aww, but Chika wants to stay with Onii-chan! *pouts* - *T is gone for a while* J: *recovering a little, speaks in a raspy voice* Go check on her. A: Alright...*goes to T's room* Alluvia is coming in! *finds T sitting on edge of bed> crying* (OMG, Taleyni is always the cheerful one...) *sits beside and lays Taley's head on her shoulder* T: What if I can't be fixed & keep hurting Jas.. A: Trust me, Master loves you so much, he doesn't care what you do to him. - A: Taleyni will feel better once she's changed. *grabs "Gangster Rose Red" outfit from closet* Here put this on! It suits Taleyni well, and Alluvia promises Master will love it. *Taley changes & walks back out to living room with Alluvia* A: Master, what do you think of Taley's outfit? J: T-that is... *gets nosebleed & faints* - T: *sigh* He’s in even worse shape than before. A: *sideways glance at Taley* At least he’s happy now. T: Should we leave him like this? A: Hmm, sure! Besides, he’ll be leaving soon. Chika-chan are you ready? C: Coming! *stares* what’s wrong with Onii-chan? A: Oh it's nothing... Let’s go shopping before it gets any later! - *on the train, Chika stares out the window at the sights* T: It will be a while before we get to the shopping district. *lays her head in Alluvia’s lap* I remember when you first came home. *Reaches up and touches Alluvia’s cheek* A: Taley? *blushes* T: I was so excited. Back then we fought a lot, too. - T: *head still in Alluvia’s lap, rolls on her side and looks at Chika on the bench across the aisle* T: Jason really does love her like his little sister, doesn’t he? A: Alluvia believes so. T: Sometimes, you really can’t tell she’s not a real human girl... except for that third person talk she does... Hehe, it's like you do, too... A: *strokes Taley’s hair gently* Is something the matter? T: No, I’m ok... - A: Is Taleyni sure she’s ok? T: Have you ever wondered why we are here? Why do we MyRoids exist? Why one as young as Chika was created, and if one like her exists, are there others? A: Taleyni shouldn’t think about such things and Master already explained to us about Chika’s origins. - T: I know but that’s not exactly what I mean *sigh*... A: Alluvia thinks she understands. All MyRoids don’t end up with kind masters. With the thoughts Taleyni is having and the way she acts, sometimes Taleyni seems more like a real girl as well. Alluvia thinks Jason also feels this way. T: Really? - *Taley turns her face upwards toward Alluvia* A:Taley, your eyes... T: Nnn, seriously? Don’t worry, I’ll try not to “break” anything... *slowly gets up and walks to the other end of the car* A: Taley? *Taley holds up her hand as to silence the conversation. As the train pulls into the station, she steps out of the train car.* - *Quiet until now, Chika moves to sit beside Alluvia* C: Is Taley-nee ok? A: Alluvia hopes so. *as the few passengers get off, several unfriendly ones get on. They immediately see and approach Alluvia & Chika. The largest one, the leader, speaks to Alluvia* Boss: Well, what do we have here? *Alluvia stands and glances up... up... up... at him.* - *One of the other thugs pulls out a scanner and nods at the girls.* Boss: Hmm, I thought so. Some master was foolish enough to let his cute roids go out on their own, unprotected. Easy prey and our quota for the week. A: *getting nervous* Who are... Boss: *cutting Alluvia off mid sentence* That's none of your damn business! - *Alluvia had heard rumors on the news lately of groups calling themselves "reclamation" squads who went around kidnapping MyRoids to sell them on the black market for nefarious reasons. This group, she feared, had to be one of them. She quickly glances around for an avenue of escape, but sees none nearby.* - *Alluvia’s small 5’ stature doesn’t even compare to the thug's sizes, but she stands defiant as she slowly moves Chika behind her and starts to back up* A: A...Alluvia doesn't want any trouble... Boss: That's ok, because trouble has found you, hahaha! *Boss grabs the front of Alluvia's shirt and pulls her to him* - *Alluvia fights back but is no match for his strength.* Boss: Looks like she’s a feisty one boys. We've got ways of dealing with your kind. *with that, he brandishes a device and touches Alluvia’s side. Instantly she goes limp and he tosses her body onto the seat. Horrified, Chika turns to try and run for help.* - Boss: Heh, not so fast you runt. *reaches out and picks Chika up by her arm.* Don’t see many your size. You’ll be worth a fortune on the black market. C: Let Chika go! Luvi-chan?! *struggles to no avail* Boss: Huh, Luvi? Oh, haha, she’s fine. She's only stunned for now until her memory can be wiped. - *As Taley walks along the platform, in deep thought, she finally notices her sisters never left the train. Managing to jump back into the car right before it starts to move again, she sees Alluvia unconscious on the seat and a very large thug holding Chika up in the air by her arm. Before Taley can stop him, he touches a device to Chika’s side and drops her into the seat beside Alluvia.* - Thug: *activates his scanner* Look boss, another one! T: *Stares in disbelief. Her eyes widen and tears start to form as she screams at the thugs.* What did you do to my sisters?! You...you killed them! Boss: *shaking his head* No, but they'll wish they were dead when they end up where they’re going, and you're joining them. They'll make some buyer really happy, especially that little one... *a sly grin forms on his face* - *Something begins to snap inside Taley as her emotions reach their breaking point. With tears streaming down her face, she lowers her head and speaks in a dark, serious tone* T: I'll die first before I let any of you lay another filthy hand on my sisters! Boss: Who’s gonna stop me? You? Hahaha! - *He briskly walks towards Taley. With her teeth clenched, she raises her head to face him, eyes glowing with more energy than ever before. Seeing her face, he stops in his tracks.* Boss: Woah, never seen a roid like you before. T: And I’m the last one you’ll ever see! Boss: *Enraged, he reaches out and grabs Taley by her throat* - T: Get your slimy hands off of me! *Instantly Taley reaches up, grabs his arm and snaps it like a twig.* Boss: *falling to his knees in pain* How dare you! Thug: Boss, do you need help? Boss: No, stay back! I'll handle this. *with an evil grin, he pulls out the stun device and jabs it into Taley's abdomen...* - *...but the device has no affect.* Boss: Impossible! What the hell are you?! *In one motion, Taley lifts him above her head by his throat and squeezes, and then drops his lifeless body to the floor.* Thug: She killed the boss, get her! *The remaining 3 thugs rush Taley with their weapons drawn.* - *Before any of them can even fire a shot, Taley swings at the 1st thug hitting the side of his head and punches the 2nd in the chest. This sends both of them into the walls of the train hard enough to leave indentions. Seeing this, the 3rd stops, drops his weapon and falls backwards onto the floor in fear.* - Thug: W-wait! Don't kill me! T: *Gets down, straddles his chest and pulls his head up by his collar.* Did you wait before you hurt my sisters?! *Raring back her fist, she rams it forward into the thugs face, killing him. She then stands, staring down at him, eyes ablaze, blood still dripping from her clenched fist.* Category:Blog posts